UhOh: A Tokio Hotel love story
by I'monesickpuppy
Summary: What if Bill and Tom weren't in a band, and came to America as foreign exchange students? When Bill falls in love things happen unexpectedly. Please, PLEASE! Feedback!
1. Chapter 1

**No P.O.V.**

Natalie stared at her tomato sandwich suspiciously. She wasn't crazy or anything, but her eleven year old brother just might be.

Ella rolled her eyes. "Come on, Nat, you've inspected the darn thing thoroughly enough, hurry up and eat it. Or else."

Nat raised an eyebrow. Ella licked her lips and giggled. She took a big bite out of it and looked pointedly at Ella as she chewed.

"Bryan said we've got two new exchange students. Brothers, from Germany." Ella said. "Cool," Natalie smiled.

She was fluent in German and everyone was glad for her to have someone to talk to instead of them.

**Bill's P.O.V. **

It was my first day at school here, and I was petrified. Tom and I spoke very little English, and I was worried about communication problems.

I was walking down the hall when I stopped in my tracks.

A beautiful red haired girl was sauntering my way, her hips swaying, her chest bouncing slightly, a gentle smile on her lips.

She reached up to move her hair from her eyes, and I almost laughed when I saw all the jelly bracelets on her skinny wrists.

I walked up to her and tried to speak but couldn't. She smiled big. "Hi, I'm Natalie." "Bill." I said in a thick accent.

**Natalie's P.O.V.**

Bill was tall, and skinny as all get out. He had short spiky black hair, pale skin and awesome emo style.

He wore black skinny jeans, a T-shirt that said "Alcatraz Psycho Ward", Vans and an orange jacket along with loads of eyeliner and Hot Topic jewelry.

"So, I have to go to class, but I'll see you later." I said in German. He looked surprised. Ella giggled and rolled her eyes.

I felt silly next to him in my purple and bleach splashed skinny jeans, 'emo love' shirt, red All-Stars and my hair in French braids. Oh well, I thought.

**General P.O.V. **

**Natalie headed to her Language class, Italian, and Bill to Math. No-one had noticed Ella and Tom exchanging glances. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay….. Here goes… nothing. **

**General P.O.V. **

Natalie, Ella, Tom and Bill sat under the bleachers talking during p.e.

"So where in Germany are you guys from?" "Magdeburg." Tom replied. "Our Mutti and step dad are still there."

Nat thought for a second. "Hey, I have skittles! You guys want skittles?" "Do you have any Gummibaren?" Bill asked. "Sure." She passed him the gummy bears.

**Natalie's P.O.V. **

As I handed Bill the bag of gummy bears, our hands touched and I felt something like an electric current rush from his hand to mine. I gasped. I could tell by the embarrassed look on his face that he'd felt it too.

Ella noticed. "Natalie, are you okay?" "Whaa- oh, um, yeah, I-I'm cool." I stammerd, feeling my ears grow hot.

**Tom's P.O.V. **

Jeezus, it's so obvious they like each other. But knowing Bill, they'll be years getting together. That, and the fact that he was still getting over Chance, his last girlfriend.

Ella was flirting with me shamelessly. I had recently broken up with my girlfriend Chrissy, but I was over it.

I stuffed some more skittles in my mouth.

**General P.O.V.**

Tom stared at Ella's chest, which was barely contained by her yellow Hello Kitty shirt.

_She must like Hello Kitty…._ he thought.

She wore a shirt, Hello Kitty booty shorts, blue All-Stars with HK laces, knee high purple zebra socks and a HK hair bow in her teased black and violet hair.

**Ella's P.O.V. **

I was munching at some gummy worms when I noticed Tom loking at my chest.

Oh, no, I'm NOT going to play that game. "So Tom," I asked, bringing his eyes upto mine.

"You like Hello Kitty?" "What, um, no, not really." he stammered.

"Oh, I just thought you might since you kept looking at my shirt." He blushed madly. Bill and Natalie snickered.

I stood up and grabbed my messenger bag. "Got to go." I smiled brightly.

**Bill's P.O.V. **

Good grief, he's at it again. Tom can be such a pig.

I tilted my head downwards and focused on my gummies, secretly looking at Nat from under my lashes. "Hey, we have to go to class!" I cried. "Oh, crap!"

We all gathered our stuff and headed to class.

Turns out, Natalie, Tom, Ella and I have the same Social Studies class.

I sat behind Ella and beside Tom, but unfortunately across the room from Natalie.

I know it's only been a day, but I think I'm in love. I love everything she does. How she laughs, loud and real, and how she takes in everything and makes little observations that totally blow your mind.

She was beautiful.

**Okay, that was Chapter 2. No More updates until I get reviews! I don't care if you say it's no good, I just want feedback. Sparklies to all good reveiws. :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who are reading, I'm writing as fast as I can. Again, Sparklies to all good reviews! In this chapter I'll try to explain the characters personalities a bit more. **

**Ella's P.O.V.**

It was four p.m. and I was sitting on Natalie's bed painting my nails. Black with clear sparkles over it.

She was lying on the floor thinking when her cell phone rang. "_You're my obsession, my fetish, my religion." _

She picked up the phone. 'Hello? Hi, Bill!" "You gave him your number?" I hissed.

She hardly knew him, what if he was a stalker? She continued talking.

"Yeah. What street do you live on? Oh, okay. 491 Elton street. See ya." "Did you just invite them over?"

I half-yelled.

"Yeah. Both of them." Oh, god. I thought. He's such a pervert, and Bill told Nat that he'd been with that Chrissy girl for a while and was pretty attached.

Ten minutes later we heard a car pull up and footsteps clomping up the stairs.

**Tom's P.O.V. **

Bill dragged me to Natalie's house with him so it wouldn't look weird. God forbid it seem like he'd been doing something alone with a girl.

We drove up and let ourselves in. I had to hold on to my pants while running up the stairs.

It wasn't hard to know which room was Natalie's, her door had Yu-Ghi-oh cards taped to it.

I stepped in after Bill had said Hi and plopped to the floor by Natalie.

My jaw dropped when I saw Ella sitting on the bed.

The look of annoyance on her face when I walked in spoke volumes.

**General P.O.V. **

Bill sat on the floor against the wall chattering away with Natalie and trying, unsuccessfully to talk to Ella.

Tom stood awkwardly by the door, silent.

But it did get… less awkward. They talked for a while then went outside to play basketball, boys against girls.(He and Bill won, barely.)

They all got in the car and went to find a movie, returning with Splice.

Ella thought Dren was prettier than the scientist, and by the end of the movie, Natalie was leaning against Bill, tired.

**Natalie's P.O.V. **

The movie wasn't really scary, but I snuggled up against Bill's shoulder anyway.

At first he looked a little shocked, somewhat awkward but then smiled.

I normally don't think of boys as hugely important, but something about Bill just made me _need_ him.

**Bill's P.O.V. **

Nat leaned her head on my shoulder and startled me.

Should I be this close to a girl so quick after breaking up with Chance?

She'd been my girlfriend since freshman year and I'd cried myself to sleep when she said she didn't want a long distance relationship, leaving me.

**Okay, thank-you for reading this far. And thanks, Chrissy for reviewing. :D **

**So glad it's summer break, I've got loads more time to write, and this story's coming along well. Once more, Sparklies to all reviewers!**


End file.
